


Rumors

by Kittyhawk



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyhawk/pseuds/Kittyhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a drabble for the fortnightly drabble challenge of the Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers group on Facebook.<br/>Prompt: Touching something you shouldn’t<br/>Characters: Udina & Conrad Verner</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble for the fortnightly drabble challenge of the Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers group on Facebook.  
> Prompt: Touching something you shouldn’t  
> Characters: Udina & Conrad Verner
> 
> Enjoy!

Conrad Verner couldn’t believe his luck as he swiftly entered Councilor Udina’s apartment. He looked carefully to both sides before closing the door. He had to be quick, as he didn’t know exactly when Udina would return. He had heard strange rumors concerning Commander Shepard and the human councilor. Rumors hinting at a … _romantic_ involvement. He didn’t really believe the rumors, but kept hearing them more and more. _He_ wasn't going to believe it until he saw evidence. So, for weeks now he had been spying on the councilor to find patterns in his daily schedule.

Conrad walked slowly through the apartment, examining pictures and data folders laying about. Next he checked all drawers of the office desk. Nothing.

Maybe it was very … private, he thought as he entered the bedroom. Conrad opened the top drawer of the dresser only to find it filled with white fine rib underwear. Pulling one out he looked at it wondering if this could indeed be what the Commander was into. If so, maybe he should get himself some underwear like that. After all, you never knew, right?

He sniffed at it lightly, trying to figure out where this flowery scent he smelled came from. It _was_ the underwear.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a door and steps heading his way. Panicking Conrad looked for a way out. Where could he hide?! He had to find a place to hide! He stood frozen to the floor as Udina walked into the room, the underwear still lifted to his nose.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my apartment?!" The human councilor demanded in his unpleasant voice once he had gotten over the shock of seeing a stranger in his bedroom sniffing at his underwear. "Explain yourself!"

Finally Conrad's feet obeyed him again. He rushed past Udina, unbalancing the councilor and knocking him backwards into the laundry hamper. Then he ran out of the apartment as fast as he could, Udina's fine rib underwear still bundled in his hand.

Maybe there were some things you just shouldn't touch.


End file.
